


Tell me some things last

by adriana_23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriana_23/pseuds/adriana_23
Summary: “Mio caro Alexander,non è la prima volta che mi ritrovo ad affrontare l’argomento immortalità con qualcuno che amo, ma è di certo la prima volta che senta il bisogno di mettere per iscritto quello che ho da dire.Hai visto tesoro? Sei stato il primo anche in questo."





	Tell me some things last

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata dagli eventi della 3x05 e dal promo della 3x06, nella speranza che Magnus e Alec possano avere il loro lieto fine.  
> Spero possiate lasciare una recensione, non sono ancora sicura di saper usare le giuste parole per le cose che ho in testa e penso che un'opinione possa aiutarmi.
> 
> Potreste trovare la storia su un altro sito, ma sono sempre io.

_“Mio caro Alexander,_  
 _non è la prima volta che mi ritrovo ad affrontare l’argomento immortalità con qualcuno che amo, ma è di certo la prima volta che senta il bisogno di  mettere per iscritto quello che ho da dire.  
Hai visto tesoro? Sei stato il primo anche in questo.  
Tutti gli amori del mio passato hanno avuto paura di un futuro con me, molti degli oggetti che hai visto nella scatola dei ricordi non sono appartenuti a persone che sono passate a miglior vita, molte di loro sono fuggite via. Temevano che prima o poi li avrei abbandonati per qualcuno di più bello, più giovane o con i riflessi ancora intatti. Hanno levato le ancore prima che potessi farlo io. Quanto si sbagliavano. Non sono mai stato il tipo di persona che fugge in amore, dovresti saperlo._  
 _Nei secoli molteplici volte mi sono ritrovato a collezionare i ricordi di coloro che mi avevano spezzato il cuore, lasciandomi con tutto quell’amore e l’impossibilità di esprimerlo._  
 _È per questo che ho dovuto chiudere il mio cuore per così tanti secoli, l’ho imprigionato in quella scatola insieme ai fantasmi del mio passato._  
 _Poi sei arrivato tu e con quello sguardo infuocato hai sciolto il muro di ghiaccio che mi opprimeva il petto._  
 _Hai cominciato ad amarmi come mai nessuno aveva fatto prima, vedendo oltre ciò che mostravo._  
 _Hai visto oltre i miei occhi da gatto, hai visto oltre il mio passato, hai visto oltre i miei errori._  
 _“Le relazioni richiedono impegno”_  
 _“Non c’è niente di brutto in te”_  
 _“Troviamo sempre il modo di tornare l’uno dall’altro”_  
 _“Non credo di poter vivere senza di te”_  
 _Non potevo crederci, era la prima volta nella mia lunghissima esistenza che qualcuno fosse in grado di dirmi esattamente quello di cui avevo bisogno. Sono state le tue parole a farmi aprire quella maledettissima scatola. Mi hai detto “Non vado da nessuna parte”._  
 _Questa frase mi ha terrorizzato e ho ripensato a tutti quelli che invece hanno trovato un posto nel mondo senza di me, in particolare George, il ragazzo della foto. Lui non ha mai saputo della mia immortalità ed è morto prematuramente in guerra. Ci siamo amati senza paure, ma senza verità e mi è stato strappato comunque via._  
 _Probabilmente ho aperto la scatola quando tu eri ancora in casa nella speranza che mi vedessi, volevo darti una via di fuga, un modo per non dover affrontarti direttamente._  
 _Indossavi lo sguardo che porti in battaglia e la mia camicia viola. Ti sei arrabbiato, questo me l’aspettavo, ed io ho mantenuto l’atteggiamento indifferente che mi caratterizza quando ho paura e proprio quando pensavo fosse arrivato il momento dell’addio hai fatto l’ennesima cosa che mai mi sarei aspettato. Non sei scappato via, sei rimasto._  
 _Adesso sono solo nel mio studio, tu sei uscito dopo un alto litigio, ma so che tornerai. Lo fai sempre._  
 _Hai detto un’altra delle tue frasi che probabilmente rimarranno bloccate nella mia mente per l’eternità._  
 _“Un giorno diventerò un peso per te”._  
 _Oh mio caro Alexander,_  
 _non è la prima volta che mi ritrovo ad affrontare l’argomento immortalità con qualcuno che amo, ma è la prima volta che amo qualcuno come sto amando te. Probabilmente perché è la prima volta che qualcuno mi ama come mi ami tu. Mai nessuno si era preoccupato di cosa l’immortalità potesse significare per me e non per se stesso._  
 _Potrai non essere stato il primo, forse non sarai l’ultimo, ma di certo sei l’amore della mia vita._  
 _Sei l’unico e non esiste futuro in cui tu possa essere mai dimenticato._  
 _Non so quanti giorni avremo da vivere, ma desidero con tutto me stesso di viverli con te._  
   
 _Ti amo Alexander._  
 _Per sempre tuo_  
 _Magnus_

  
 

Alec era ancora in piedi, teneva la lettera con una mano e con l’altra si asciugava una lacrima.  
Era entrato nello studio per cercare un libro sui Grandi Demoni e mentre rovistava nella libreria aveva trovato una busta con su scritto “Per Alexander”. L’aveva aperta senza grandi scrupoli, d'altronde era indirizzata a lui.  
A grandi falcate raggiunse la cucina, Magnus stava preparando il caffè e gli dava le spalle. Lo afferrò per un braccio, lo fece voltare e lo baciò. Gli occhi ancora lucidi.  
“E questo a cosa lo devo?”  
Il moro non parlava e Magnus si accorse dell’espressione seria del ragazzo.  
“Ehi tesoro, tutto ok?”  
Alec prese un profondo respiro e finalmente parlò.  
“Ricordi quando abbiamo litigato per colpa di quella stupida scatola dei ricordi?”  
“Oh certo, saranno passati almeno dieci anni!”  
“Ecco”, Alec alzò la mano, la lettera ingiallita stretta ancora fra mani.  
Magnus sorrise, gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò stretto a sé.  
C’era del caffè in polvere sparso sul pavimento e il futuro aveva un aspetto meraviglioso.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho tratto ispirazione per la fanfiction e per il titolo da questo meraviglioso video fanmade https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XN4suzpfgmA&t=35s  
> Spero tanto vi sia piaciuta e spero che recensiate, anche soltanto per farmi sapere a vostra opinione su come andrà la storyline Malec nella serie tv.


End file.
